ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Powalski
Leon Powalski is a character from the Star Fox series who makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Clash. He serves as an Assist Character in both Assist Trophy and Partner Assist roles. He also plays a minor role in the game's story mode, appears as a trophy and also has a sticker. Like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Leon appears in some of the Smash Taunt conversations on the in-the-works Star Fox stage. As an Assist Leon Powalski, as noted above, appears as an assist character. This is his first time doing something big in the Super Smash Bros. series. Like M. Bison he is notable for being a rare antagonistic assist. He's not exactly evil but it's something. He has slightly above average health and recovery, taking 170% of punishment for each stock and 5.1% of recovery per 5 seconds. Leon's A assist is the Cold Grapple. Being a chameleon, something like this is expected. Leon sticks his tongue out to about half of Final Destination. If anyone touches the tongue, Leon brings the foe towards him and provides small frame advantage to his summoner. Can work well for offensive pressure. This can work decently to bring a foe inside of you and start some combos, but it's speed doesn't make it the most reliable attack. Does not do chip damage and deals 3% if it hits. Leon's B assist is another variation of his Cold Grapple. This version goes slightly longer and grabs at a 45 degree angle, and upon connection slams characters into the ground leaving you at a frame advantage big enough to dash in and follow-up. This is a pretty good, albeit slow, anti-air assist and is, much like the above, useful for offensive pressure. Like the A version, doesn't do chip damage, but does 7% if it does hit. Leon's C assist is the Cold Strike. Leon pops up on screen and rolls into a ball, then turns himself sideways. He'll rush a bit longer than half of Final Destination distance and attempt to slash at people with the spikes on the back of his suit. This is a pretty good lockdown assist as the blockstun is fairly heavy, has impressive reach, is very good for punishing dodges, is Leon's only real attacking assist and it deals decent chip damage. Leon is quite vulnerable after performing this however, so it's easy to hit him after he has performed his assist attack so be careful. This assist does 6 hits, first five are 2% each and the final is 6%, totaling to 16% and up to 5% chip damage. Leon's Hyper Assist Attack is the Cold Lethality. Leon appears on screen and pauses for exactly 120 frames. During this time he is completely vulnerable to any attack, and if he is hit this attack is canceled entirely. If he is not interrupted but any player controlled character strikes in any way (successfully or blocked), he will will quickly strike at all opponents with an air dodge breaking assassination strike that hits from anywhere on screen for only 35% without chip damage, but very high knockback (KOs at around 50%). However... if Leon's summoner does not make any contact with any fighters and vice versa, Leon's attack becomes unblockable as well as air dodge breaking (still dodgeable by sidesteps or rolls however) and will instantly KO any character it hits and deal 80%. Both versions of this attack, if used in Team Battles, will hit your team members regardless of whether Friendly Fire is on or off, meaning it's recommended sticking to using your Clash Attack Meter on supers, Clash Cancels and the like instead of potentially killing your partner. In 1v1 matches, the ultra-powerful version is extremely powerful albeit very hard to land due to it's circumstances: You basically have to dodge ANYTHING that comes at you for two seconds and keep Leon safe. This is much easier said than done. If you are successful, though, dear is it worth it. Leon is an up-close and personal assist who focuses on getting the other fighter close, stopping them from getting out of range, and applying heavy offensive pressure and keeping a target locked down. Any grappler or heavy up-close rushdown character, like Bowser, Black Shadow, Captain Falcon or Ganondorf, absolutely loves having Leon on call. Incidentally, Wolf may be Leon's best partner: Wolf and Leon, similarly to Doctor Doom and Strider Hiryu in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, can work to keep an opponent locked down for ridiculous amounts of time and give an opponent almost no breathing room. This tactic also works to inflict huge chip damage and break shields insanely quickly. His Hyper Assist Attack is an extremely difficult to land properly, but extremely powerful move if set-up right. Obviously, pairing Leon with (also incidentally) Falco or Fawful just doesn't work; keep away / zoning characters have way better characters than Leon to use for assists. As a Trophy Leon also appears as a randomly obtainable trophy. A member of Star Wolf since the beginning and one of the deadliest assassins in the Lylat System, Leon is Wolf's second-in-command and resident maniac. He's a ruthless psychopath who's implied to be quite found of the taste of death, whether it be with his impressive assassination skills or with his top-notch ability as a Wolfen pilot. Indeed, he's insane and hard to make guesses on, which gives his rival, Falco Lombardi, quite a few problems. Despite his cold blood, he believes the world would probably be better off in peace and has a strange fondness of flowers and rainbows. He even goes as far to pilot a ship called the Rainbow Delta *Nintendo 64 - Star Fox 64 *Gamecube - Star Fox: Assault *Nintendo DS - Star Fox Command As a Sticker Coming soon! Role in The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode ---- The following contains '''Spoilers', so please read with caution.'' ---- Leon has a role in the storylines for the Star Fox characters. In the middle Falco's storyline, right before Falco's Rival battle with Wolf, Corneria has been set in flames and Falco is seen standing on a hill in deep space. Leon confronts Falco and says Falco had been a worthy opponent to Leon. He admits that he has been responsible for quite a few tragedies over the years, but he thinks peace would be the best option in the long run. Leon then asks Falco for one last duel, but Falco violently declines and slaps him. Shortly afterward, Wolf and Panther Caroso arrive to the scene to investigate who caused all this carnage before they did. Whether Falco was responsible or not is yet to be seen, even by Leon. He appears in Wolf's story right after Wolf beats Fox in his second Rival battle. He and Panther give Wolf some last words before the start of the mode's titular Dark Tournament, which starts about two days after the fight. Even Fox admits here that Wolf has truly been worth as a rival, and the two give each other good luck in the tournament. It's a bit reluctantly on Wolf's side, though. Leon also appears in Wolf's Last Story ending. ---- Spoilers end here. ---- Trivia *Leon was considered as a playable character for both vanilla Clash and Super Smash Bros. Clash Plus, but was scrapped for Clash due to Star Fox not really being a popular or frequently updated series (thus 4 representatives being ridiculous) and scrapped for Clash Plus since Magmortar75 knew people would rather see Krystal. Magmortar thinks he is an interesting character, and wouldn't mind actually seeing him in a Smash game. Category:Non-playable The Dark Tournament characters Category:Assist Characters Category:Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Star Fox universe